Amor secreto
by lokymarypop
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica llamada Bella ella era la más popular  ella estaba locamente enamorada de el chico más popular su nombre era Edward el también gustaba de ella pero ambos se llevaran una sorpresa ¿que sera?


**Amor por Secreto**

Esta es una historia sobre una joven llamada Bella q estaba locamente enamorada de un chico llamado Edward y el también lo está de ella pero ambos se llevan una sorpresa que cambiara sus vidas. ¿Que podrá ser?

**Ralezas del amor: **

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

**Bella POV **

Soy una joven muy sociable pero muy tímida aunque nadie de mis amigos lo saben soy hermosa, la más popular igual que mis hermanas pero aparte de todo eso soy inteligente aunque no lo demuestre, soy Bella Swan vivo con mis hermanas Rosalie y Alice y mi padre Charlie en un pueblo llamado Forks donde casi siempre era pura neblina y lluvia.

**(Al día siguiente)**

**-**Rosalie y Alice muévanse vamos a llegar tarde al instituto-dije.

-Ya estuviera lista si no fuera por doña pixi que no me da el secador-respondió Rose.

-Bueno si me dieras mi maquillaje de brillos-dijo Alice.

**-**Ya dije que te lo devolví –dijo Rose.

Y así son todos mis días rodeados de las ridículas peleas de mis hermanas y lo más sorprendente es que es por todo, las dos hermanas que tengo están totalmente dementes es más aun pienso si sería mejor mudarme a Alaska y ser hija única o seguir oyendo a las absurdas peleas de mis hermanas. Pero al fin y al cabo son mis mejores amigas siempre están ahí para mi Rose me encello a tener actitud y Alice a tener sentido de la moda.

**(Ya en el instituto)**

Fuimos a la clase de física y eran las 7:40 llegamos 10 min tarde como siempre, y ahí estaba el Edward Cullen el chico más popular, se creía el rey del mundo por ser el más apuesto y que con tan solo porque me dirigiera la palabra me iba a derretir por él y aunque así fuera y lo es yo no demostraba ningún afecto por el. Siempre he querido salir con el pero debido a mi timidez no he dejado que se me acerque así que no me ha podido invitar.

En la cafetería estaba el junto con los amores secretos de mis hermanas Enmett y Jasper Cullen y mis hermanas después de maquillarse de nuevo.

-Bella vamos a ir a hablar con los chicos no quieres venir- me dijo Alice.

-Si vamos tal vez tengas suerte-le siguió Rose.

-¿Como que suerte?-dije.

-Por dios Bella sabes a que nos referimos Rose y Enmett, yo y Jasper y tú con Edward-respondió Alice.

-Como creen yo con ese cabeza hueca -dije con una falsa mirada de desprecio.

-Ya Bella no seas estúpida todas las chicas excepto nosotras dos están enamoradas de él y el las rechaza y se le nota en la mirada que te está esperando a ti-me grito Rose.

- Pues si sigue esperando le saldrán canas-les dije.

-Por dios eres una necia nosotras dentro de poco tendremos pareja y tu vas a estar sola eso bajara nuestra popularidad no lo pensante-me dijo Alice.

No habían mas clases así que me fui a pie a mi casa y les deje el carro a Rose y a Alice. Pero solo eso faltaba viene el galán cabeza hueca tras de mí.

¿Señor que he hecho para merecer esta guapísima tortura?

-¿Que quieres?-le pregunte.

-Nada solo acompañarte-respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues se me cuidar sola no necesito gualda espaldas-dije.

-Bella cuidado, Bella un camión, Bella Bella-grito.

Mire asía atrás y me iba a atropellar un camión, pero en un segundo ya estaba en la acera, ¿cómo pudo correr cargarme y llevarme a la acera tan rápido?

-Wow ¿cómo hiciste eso?-le pregunte.

-Realmente nose-respondio.

-Bueno gracias me salvaste la vida-dije.

-Ya llegamos a mi casa, nos vemos-le dije.

-Claro hasta mañana Bella-dijo de una manera tan hermosa.

Llegue a casa y estaba sola Charlie había dejado una nota en la mesa, y decía: _**Hijas salí a una junta de trabajo las veo a las 9:30. Charlie.**_

¿9:30? __Si son las 3:00 ¿desde cuándo las juntas de trabajo duran 6 horas? Ya era claro Charlie estaba muy sospechoso.

Gritos, peleas y música a alto volumen era claro habían llegado Rose y Alice la tranquilidad no duro ni un minuto.

-Llegamos hermanita-dijo la pixi.

-hola como les fue con Enmett y Jasper?-pregunte.

-Súper bien a que no adivinas nos invitaron a salir-dijo Rose.

-Enserio genial-dije.

-¿Y papá?-pregunto la pixi.

-Está en una rara junta de trabajo-respondí.

-¿porque rara?-pregunto Rose.

Porque desde las tres hasta las 9:30 eso es algo extraño-exclame.

Están llamando, ¿quieres contestar Bella?-dijo Rose.

Fui y conteste.

-¿Si quién es?-dije.

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-contestarón con un fuerte grito de alegría.

O no ese grito solo pudo ser de mi primo Jacod-pence- quedándome sin habla.

-Prima linda te deje sin habla-dijo Jacob.

- Si Jacob tú siempre me dejas sin habla-respondí con fastidio.

-Bueno solo llamaba para informar que llegaba mañana-dijo.

-Quee, como que llegas mañana-grite.

-Si ¿Charlie no te dijo?, mis padres están en un viaje por un año así que viviré como su vecino, bueno chao saludos a la pixi y a la antipática de mis primitas nos vemos mañana Bella-dijo despidiéndose.

-¿Quien era?-pregunto Rose.

-¿Para qué llamaba? –dijo la pixi.

-Resulta que se va a venir a vivir aquí como nuestro vecino-les respondí.

-¿De verdad?, no lo creo esto va a ser divertido-dijo la pixi.

-¿Divertido como que divertido?-dije tensa.

-Claro solo piénsalo los cuatro primos de la familia tal como cuando éramos niños-respondió.

-Yo pienso que va a ser bueno ver a nuestro primo otra vez, es decir no nos veíamos desde hace mucho ¿no crees Bella-dijo Rose?

-Si como digan-dije subiendo molesta a nuestro cuarto.

El problema es que mi primo es inaguantable la razón yo le gusto, no lo he visto desde que teníamos 12 años nadie supo esto pero un día en el jardín estábamos jugando a buscar formas en las nubes y él me beso, mis hermanas estaban en el parque y papá estaba dentro de la casa así que nadie nos vio, salí corriendo a casa y justo en ese momento lo vinieron a buscar desde entonces no nos hemos visto, no sé si yo aun le guste pero solo he querido evitar problemas.

**Descubriendo mi otro yo**

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

**Edward****POV **

Soy el chico más popular del instituto junto con mis hermanos Enmett el bebé grande y Jasper el más inteligente de los tres, y nuestra madrefdert vivimos en un pueblo llamado Forks, soy Edward Cullen si popular y con un gran chico timido escondido dentro de mi lo peor es que nadie lo sabe.

**(A la mañana siguiente)**

-Chicos llegaremos tarde-dije.

-No eso jamás no me perdería ver a un bombon como Rose-dijo Enmett.

-Lo que yo no aguantaría es no ver a Alice-dijo Jasper.

-Pero tu hermanito no te quedas atrás ¿cierto?-me dijo el bebé grade.

-Claro tu estas loco por ver a Bella Swan ¿no?, pero ella si no te avias dado cuenta como que ni siquiera sabe que existes-me dijo Jasper.

-Ja buena esa hermano-le dice Enmett.

-Si tu muévete cabeza de cimio-le dijo Jasper.

-ja ja ja-me rei de Enmett en su cara.

-Hermano solo digo que tienes mil chicas locas por ti claro igual que nosotros, pero si sigues esperando a Bella lo siento vas a quedar solo.

**(Ya en el instituto)**

Llegamos a la clase de física a las 7:25 menos mal la clase empezaba en 5 minutos, luego llego la reina de la belleza junto con sus hermanas Rosalie y Alice Swan mi hermosa Bella, en toda la clase igual que siempre solo he tenido ojos para contemplar su belleza, la he querido invitar a salir pero siempre que lo intento se aleja de mi. Talves era cierto lo que decía Jasper talves no deveria seguir esperando a Bella, por Dios que estoy diciendo eso jamas es como renunciar a mi meta.

Salimos de clase y fuimos a la cafetería , ahí estaba me perdia en sus ojos cuando me di de cuenta que sus hermanas venían asia nosotros seguro querían hablar con mis hermanos pero lo raro era ¿Por qué Bella no estaba con ellas?, vi que se iba parecía molesta ya noabian más clases y ademas no se abia ido en su auto asi que fui tras ella.

-¿Que quieres?- me pregunto Bella.

-Nada solo acompañarte- le respondi con una sonrisa.

-Pues me se cuidar sola no necesito guarda espaldas -me dijo.

-Bella cuidado, Bella un camión, Bella Bella-grite.

Ella vio hacia atrás la iba a atropellar un camión, pero en un instante la avia llevado a la acera ¿como pude correr cargarla y traerla a la acera asi de rapido?

-Wow ¿como hiciste eso?- me pregunto.

-Realmente no se- le respondi.

-Bueno gracias me salvaste la vida- respondió.

-Ya llegamos a mi casa, nos vemos- me dijo.

-Claro hasta mañana Bella- le dije.

Luego me fui a casa y mis hermanos ya abian llegado.

-hola hermanito ¿donde estabas?- me dijo Enmett.

-Estaba acompañando a Bella a casa- respondi.

-Edward pareces perro detrás de un hueso con Bella- me dijo Jasper.

-Bueno si no uviese estado allí la ubiera atropellado un camión- les dije.

-¿Cómo?- dijieron al unísono.

-Si como lo oyeron- les dije.

-Pero aparte de eso algo raro me paso- dije.

-¿Encerio? a Enmett y a mi igual- dijo Jasper.

- ¿Como que?- les pregunte.

-Yo cuando salí al estacionamiento con Rose la tome de la mano y íbamos a brincar un pequeño charco y salte como tres metros con ella cargada fue como si volaramos- dijo Enmett.

-Y yo iba caminando con Alice cuando paso un chico tropesamos por error pero lo toque y sentí todo lo que sentía tal como si yo fuera el- dijo Jasper.

-Lo que me paso fue que a Bella la iban a atropellar el camión estaba gusto al frente de ella cuando yo corri la cargue y la lleve a la acera fue tan rápido no fue ni en un minuto- dije.

-¿Oigan y mamá?-pregunte. a nos dijo en la mañana que iba a salir a comprar unas

-A nos dijo en la mañana que iba a salir a comprar unas cosas a las 3:00 y que vendría a las 9:30-dijo Enmett.

-¿Tanto tiempo? que raro-dije.

Fui a mi cuarto me relaje y me puse a pensar porque nos abian pasado esas cosas tan extrañas a mis hermanos y a mi, es decir es algo sobrenatural, bueno fuera lo que fuera iba a descubrir que era.

-Hermano mañana estaremos ocupados Enmett y yo- dijo Jasper.

-¿Asiendo?-pregunte.

-Pues tendremos una sita Jas y Alice y yo y Rose- dijo Enmett.


End file.
